


Daminette Power Couple

by OracleWriter228



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Salt, Bamf marinette, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, My First Fanfic, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), mlb class salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleWriter228/pseuds/OracleWriter228
Summary: What do you get when Marinette and Damian have been best friends since age 11 and in a relationship for 2 years? The ultimate power couple. Throw in classmates that bully and belittle Marinette, a master manipulator, magical earrings, a super villain, and a super powered partner with boundary issues and you get a badass but stressed out Marinette. A very lucky trip to Gotham and the power couple will set up the Liars Fall.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 51
Kudos: 759





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so any feedback is much appreciated. Also sorry if the summary is bad I'll work on it.  
> I love this pairing so much, I've been inspired by so many different Daminette stories I decided to one myself. thank you for reading and any comments given.
> 
> Hey guys! Sorry I’ve been away for so long, I promise I haven’t abandoned this story. In fact I’ve been working on it and I found a Temporary Beta reader. I have read all your comments and I am reposting chapter 1. It’s longer and I’m hoping the spacing/ dialogue is better this time around, I'm still figuring out how to format my post. I look forward to reading your comments as always and welcome any all criticism and feedback. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters from Miraculous Ladybug or Batman. :(

Dropping my school bag on the chaise in my room, I hurried to my laptop on my desk. “Please be online. Please. Please. Please.” I whispered, fingers crossed as I video call my boyfriend and best friend hoping for an answer. “Angel, how was school today?” Damian asks after answering my video call. 

  
“Thank goodness Damian, you answered! I have to tell you what happened at school.” I’m practically bouncing in my computer chair in excitement. 

“I take it as something amazing. I haven’t seen you this excited since your last Jagged Stone commission, and that was for his wedding to Penny, who you also made a wedding dress for.” Damian replies with a smirk aimed at me.

  
Rolling my eyes, I lose none of my excitement as I tell him my news. “The other class presidents and I found a few essay contests to enter to win a sponsored trip abroad for 2 years. The best part of all is that I was the first to pick an essay and I got the essay to Gotham! Sponsored by Bruce! Damian, I won the essay contest. I can stay in Gotham with you and everyone for 2 years!” 

  
I squealed, unable to suppress the true level of my excitement. “That's amazing Angel, I’m proud of you! Question for you, what was the essay topic?” Damian asked me, pulling me back to reality.

  
“The essay topic was how a class has helped their city. Which is honestly perfect for my class. After all the akuma attacks around Paris city and school, our class has become pretty good at calming upset classmates and helping out around the city. The girls have planted trees along the river, and flowers in local parks. The boys have volunteered to pick up trash while the girls plant. They also take charge during akuma attacks keeping everyone together and safe”, I reply thinking of all the good my class has done, even after the lying witch has been at school for two years now. 

  
“Speaking of your classmates, are they still following the liar and bullying you?” The concern in Damian’s voice and on his face when he asks me about my school life warms me like nothing else.

  
It’s times like this that remind me of how much he loves me and I love him. “My Kuro Kishi, my love, I’m ok. I have my friends with me at all times. I can deal with the hurtful words and Lila’s lies. When they become too much, I call you or use Kaalik to spend a weekend with you at Wayne Manor.

  
I’m coping and I’m hopeful this essay contest will give me a break from Paris. A new environment, a new place to explore, this could be what the class needs to bring back the close friendships we had before Lila’s lies tore everyone apart.” I tell him softly.

  
“You know I worry about you. I know you have your friends, but I can’t help wanting to be there with you, to protect you from that horrible girl.” Damian says.

  
I can see how his concern is obvious on his face. It’s times like this I cherish with my Damian. Even on the other side of the world, he knows how to cheer me up. “I probably should tell you what Lila’s latest story is. Honestly I wanted to punch her but Alix and Kim held my hands and Chloe just snorted while Max and Juleka just rolled their eyes.” 

  
“Mari, we’ve talked about your violent tendencies. If I knew you’d get like this when annoyed, I would've waited to start your training. I’m not surprised she has a new story. What is it this time?” Damian asks me. Biting my lip, I rushed out “Lila said she's dating Damian Wayne.” “I beg your pardon.” Damian says icily “She said what?” 

  
“Now Damian, calm down. We know she’s lying, it’s what she does. She only chose you because you’re famous, rich, and close to our age. The fact that Bruce doesn't allow you or the other’s picture in the paper is also a reason. No one knows what the Wayne boys look like, she thinks she can get away with this.” I say in response to the absolute murderous look on his face.

  
“I’m getting a flight to Paris, I’ll set this harlot straight. The only person on this planet that has the right to say they are in a relationship with me is you, Angel.” Damian says.

  
“Damian, you don’t have to come to Paris right now. We leave for Gotham in a week and you’ll be here in three days, once again, a week before we leave as the Gotham Academy Student Representative, to give us guidelines about living in Gotham.” I say trying to get him to see reason.

  
“I refuse to allow that shrew to lie about dating me. It will not take me long. I'm positive father will allow me to use the Bat Plane or private jet. Even better I could use the Zeta Tubes and be there in a few minutes.” 

  
“Damian!” I shout, getting his attention “Stop, please. I know you want to help me, but you have to let me fight my battles. You taught me how to be tough, if I can handle training with you while Dick, Tim and Jason trash talk me, I can handle Lila. Besides her lies about you are kind of entertaining, apparently you’re a shy boy who was so captured by her beauty, he stuttered while asking her on a date the second she was introduced to him.”

  
“Damian Wayne stutter! Preposterous, I don’t stutter and I’m not shy! Her lies are more ridiculous than I thought.”

  
I laugh at Damian as he continues to rant about Lila, thinking the son of Bruce Wayne could ever be so meek and timid as to stutter. I think he is more offended about being accused of stuttering than he is about “dating” Lila. 

  
“Marinette, it’s 4 o’clock, you have homework and Damian has to get back to class. Then you’re going to Chloe’s to spend the weekend.” Tikki says from her spot on my shoulder. 

  
Smiling at Tikki, I rub her head with my fingertip, I‘m so happy and grateful I have Tikki in my life. Since the first day I was given my Miraculous, Tikki has been an unshakable force of positivity, love, encouragement and strength.

  
I am a better person because of her constant presence in my life, she helped me realize that my feelings for Adrien were nothing but infatuation and obsession.

  
That became clear when Lila came to school the first time, telling me to take the high road, that it was fine to let Lila keep lying as long as the two of them knew it, he had my back and it wasn’t like she was hurting anyone.

  
I let my feelings for Adrien blind me and influence my decisions. I never told him Lila threatened me, that her lying was in fact hurting the class as a whole. Tikkis presence was beyond needed and helpful when dealing with Lila. 

  
It was Tikki that convinced me to tell Damian and the others about her and the bullying I’d had to deal with from most of my class. The only good thing that came from Lila being in the class was finding out who my real friends are. 

  
I was shocked when Juleka, Luka, Kagami, Chloe, Alix, Kim, Max and Nino showed up at the bakery a month after Lila came back to school asking to talk to me. One by one they apologized to me and told me they knew Lila was lying and how they knew. 

  
I was so shocked I started crying, which caused all of them to rush and hug me. After ending the group hug, I told them I forgave them and told them about my dealings with Lila from day one. 

  
Together we make a plan to deal with Lila somehow, Nino volunteered to be the inside man. That was almost two years ago, since then I’ve watched my friends for a few months. I talked to Master Fu and he agreed, we need permanent Miraculous holders to help me fight, especially since Chat had become a problem during Akuma fights. 

  
This is how I got my team, I decided to gather all my friends together and not only give them their Miraculous but tell them I’m Ladybug too. Their reactions were entertaining, after we got the revel done and the Miraculous passed out, we spent the day watching movies and hanging out.

  
“-nette, -nette, MARINETTE!” Blinking I zero in on Tikki floating in front of me calling my name. 

  
“Sorry Tikki, sorry Dami. I was lost in thought.” I say smiling sheepishly at them.

  
“It’s okay Angel, you didn’t miss anything.” Damian said quickly.

  
“Yeah Mari, you didn’t miss Damian coming up with a plan to use Scarecrow's fear toxin on Lila and locking her in a room with 24/7 video surveillance. Nothing at all.” Tikki says with an innocent look on her face as she eats a cookie on my desk.

  
Looking at Damian I raise an eyebrow and ask “Really Damian? Fear toxin? You know Bruce would never let you do that, even if it would be entertaining.” muttering the last part under my breath.

  
“Look at the time, I need to get back to class. Bye Angel!” Damian calls out before he ends the call.

  
Looking at my computer screen, then at Tikki I can’t help but laugh as I imagine Damian asking Bruce for the fear toxin to use on Lila. Getting up, I stretch as I grab my bag and head back to my desk.

  
I get started on my homework, learning from past experience that it’s best to get it all done as soon as I get home in case of an Akuma Alert. Sighing in relief that my physics homework is finally done, I look at the clock and I'm surprised it’s only 6 o’clock. 

  
Going down to the kitchen, I grab something quick to eat, once I’m done I go back up to my room. I turned to work on a few designs I started when I first found out about the essay contest, for me and my friends to wear in Gotham inspired by their Vigilanties and Sirens. Two hours in, I’m just starting the embroidery on Juleka’s Batman theme leather jacket, when I get an Akuma alert. “Tikki, spots on!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! If you haven't read chapter 1 before June 7 then you can ignore this :p 
> 
> For the ones who read chapter 1 when I first posted please go back and read the new version of chapter 1. It's longer and just reading chapter 2 will confuse you. Thank you for being so patient with me, as always an feedback is welcome to better your reading experience. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters from Miraculous Ladybug or Batman :(

Mr.Pidgeon, bless that man, as often as he gets Akumatized it’s always for a good cause. At this point he is more of a training exercise than a fight. It’s beneficial as always to use any chance we get to better our team work. Part of building up our team work includes bonding with our Kwamis’, since all but one of the current Miraculous holders are True Soul-Bond Holders we get extra gifts and powers on our 16th Birthday.

I’ve noticed that in the past year as we got older our costumes have changed, Nino and Chloe even went so far as to change their superhero names and costumes. Chloe became Honey Bee with a new costume hiding her identity this time around. Besides her hair turning black, the biggest change was that she has bee instincts and wings thanks to her bond with Pollen.

Nino became Shell Shocker, needing to change his super hero persona after Alya outed him as Carapace during a heated argument involving Lila. Nino’s costume has changed as well, he no longer has a hood and his goggles, due to his bond with Wayzz he is able to transform his glasses into an eye mask he can still see through. The protective instincts he already has got more intense when in a battle or dealing with Lila and her crew of sheep.

Juleka has taken to being a superhero like a duck to water, her confidence when she is Vixen is a sight to see, especially with her gifts from Trixx. She has taken to casting illusion and moving in the shadows like it was as natural as breathing. Seeing her confidence also boosted in her civilian life is amazing. She’s coming into her own person as well as started to pursue a career in modeling.

Alix, I was the least concerned about being a superhero. Bunnix is reliable for the long term plans and I trust my future self when it comes to Alix. She’s still as fierce, loyal, and protective as Bunnix as she is in her civilian life, just with some Rabbit instincts. She’s made a game out of baiting Lila to see if she can confuse her with the lies she tells.

Kim is a perfect match with Xuppu, they match together personality wise like they are the same person. He has also grown thanks to his bond with Xuppu, he's learned to think his attacks through in battle, to use strategy. He uses his observation skill against Lila in class as well. Best part is no expects it from him so they tend to ignore his presence. 

Max and Roarr were a match that was completely unexpected. They balance each other out in a way that is seamless. Roarr encourages Max to relax and have fun, while Max takes some of Roarr's more extreme ideas. Between the two of them Lila and her posse have become the victims of pranks. When they try to blame me one of my friends is quick to shift blame else where and they never suspect the "nerd", Max to be behind it.

Kagami and Longg are both calm, strong, and fierce protective fighters. They bonded over Japanese culture they both love, especially tea ceremonies. They have a proper tea ceremony every weekend as a way to relax after a busy week. In Akuma fights I often find Ryuko and Shell Shocker teaming up to protect me during the more physical fights until I come up with a plan. Kagami has also become more protective and fierce when her loved ones are hurt, due to her bind with Longg.

Luka is the only one of us that has changed the least, he gained some armor to his suit, but mostly he gained some snake like instincts. Since he got Sass after his 16th birthday and being a true soul bonded holder he got all his powers and gifts at once. It took a lot of bonding with Sass to get control of but Luka and Sass are one of the calm pairs of our family, so it was easy for them to bond quickly. It was easy to see his snake instincts show in his civilian life, he is able to detect danger approaching. This ability is helpful in avoiding Lila and her posse when we are relaxing in public places.

Lately things have gotten tough trying to get Chat Noir to work with the team efficiently. He tries to do things his way and has stopped following directions, this has put many of us and civilians in harm's way. If it wasn’t for Viperon using second chance and staying out of the fight to observe I would be bringing far more people back from the dead using my Miraculous Ladybug Cure. He has aslo gotten more persistent in his affection for me, dangerously persistent. This training session/fight was no different. 

The real trouble starts after the fight, Chat gets aggressive with me about going on a date and why we don’t need Ryuko as a permanent holder along with the others on the Miraculous team. 

Ryuko helps me get away from the annoyance that is Chat Noir then makes her way home as well. Once I get home I text Kagami and thank her for the help in getting away from Brat Chat, putting my phone down I go back to working on Julekas Batman jacket.

I can’t wait to see what my friends think of their Gotham outfits, we have a plan to wear them for the first week in Gotham, during the tour portion of the trip. 

I hear a familiar thump on my balcony an hour later signaling the arrival of Chat Noir. I’m almost tempted to ignore him, but I know it’s best to get this over with, so I head up to my balcony to see the annoying cat.

I can easily tell he’s still frustrated that Ladybug got away from him earlier. He’s here to complain about Ladybug, the Miraculous Team, and the situation with Lila and their class.

After a half an hour I can’t take much more, I send Chat on his way with treats from the bakery after listening to his ranting. Hiding my frustration from the dumb cat is easy enough after so long doing it. I still can’t believe that Adrein is Chat Noir, what Master Fu was thinking, really.

Thanking every deity I know, including the Kwamis, I am relieved it's Friday and I can go sleepover at Chloes for the weekend.,I go tell my parents I’m off. As usual, for the last year and a half at least, my parents don’t bother to acknowledge they heard me so to be on the safe side I leave three notes saying where I will be for the weekend. 

One in the kitchen. One on their bedroom door. One in the bakery kitchen. Once that's done I pack my overnight bag with essentials, sketch books and the designs for the trip to Gotham and call Chloe to tell her I’m on my way. 

I get to the hotel around 10 o’clock and make my way to Chloe's suite, I barely knock on the door before Chloe’s already opening it pulling me inside. “Mari-bug finally I have everything set up.” Chloe says as she waves me inside with her hand.

“Thanks Bee, I’m ready to shower and fall into bed. Tomorrow I want to call everyone over to do the final fittings for our Gotham theme clothes so you guys can pack them away.” walking in and placing my bag down in front of the giant bed in the middle of the room.

I turn to look at Chloe and see she’s holding a tray of cookies out for Tikki. “Enjoy Tikki, I’m going to go shower.” Grabbing my pj’s I walk to the bathroom. Half an hour later I’m clean, relaxed and ready for bed. Flopping on Chloe’s king sized bed I let out a groan before shifting up the bed to lay on a pillow and shimmy under the covers. Peeking open an eye I mutter sleepily “Good night Chloe, Good night Tikki, Good night Pollen. See you in the morning.” “Good night Marinette.” I hear from all three, I feel Tikki kiss my cheek and Chloe as she gets into bed next to me after turning out the lights.


End file.
